Tangled! By an Avatard
by Redshoes07
Summary: This story is a crossover of TLA, LOK, and Tangled.. Asami is Rapunzel, Toph is Gothel, Kuzon is the cover name for Flynn Rider (Or Eugine). Naga, Maximus.. Please tell me how i'm doing because i'm writing this whole story from watching the movie only like, 5 times..
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! This is my second story that I got the idea for for looking at pictures on FaceBook. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or LOK. Just this story..**

* * *

This is a story unlike any other...

There was this beautiful woman named Toph, friends and family long since gone, but she manages on her own. Striving tolook her best wihout showing how broken she was inside. She had a secret you know... A secret so horiffic, and it was the onlything that kept her going.

Now there was this amazing Kingdom! Young and prosperouse. The King and Queen were loved by all their subjects.

One day the kingdom was filled with wonderful news! The royal two were going to become three! the kingdom rejoyced! The niext nine months were spent preparign and celebrating..

One morning the Queen didn't come down for breakfast. When the King noticed various maids and nurses, one of the younger maids stopped and ran over to him with a huge smile on her face. The King put two and two together and ran up with them.

Bursting threw the door, the King looked at his wife with THE question in his eyes. In return she gave him her usual warm smile, but this time with excitement and discomfurt in her eyes.

He rushed to her side and sqeezed her hand. Then for the next hour they went over baby names and let the maids/nurses do there thing while they waited.

When suddenly the Queen went weak from pain and passed out. Her face was white and sweat immediately started dripping from her face.

A nurse came and gave her a little bit of medicine for the pain. But when she looked up at the King, there was worry in her eyes.

The King then left the room and ordered his men to find the mysterious "Midnight Flower". It was rumored to heal even those who where deathly ill.

Now this is the part of the story in which I spoil Toph's secret. The reason she has been able to look not a day over thirty five for hundreds of years was because of the midnight flower. Only she knew the secret to unlock this beautiful flower's power.

Long ago when she first discovered the flower, she knew it had to be special. After much coaxing, she had finally been able to make it glow and work its magic.

Now back to the story..

Hours later, Toph was walking throught the woods, looking for her "pick-me-up". When she heard some guards and townspeople rushing about the forest and shouting about a flower.

She knew she had to do this fast. She ran to the place she knew the flower grew, and set down her lantern. When she had removed the little bush-like-shelter she had made for the flower, she began to sing to it, and it began to glow.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once, was mine."

When she finished, her hair had returned to its natural raven-black color. Any brown spots and crows feet had dissapeared. She breathed a sigh of relief. But then she heard a twig snap. She quickly returned the bush-shelter, picked up her lantern, and turn to run with a sense of urgency.

But in her haste, she knocked over the bush-shelter, revealing the flower's ominous glow. Hiding in a tree, she watched as some guards came rushing to the mysterious light they saw throught the leaves. As they approached the flower, the head guard shouted.

"We found it!" As they dug up the flower with tender car, one of the guards thought to himself how amazing the Midnight Flower looked, with bright green squiggles flower down the petals.

Toph glared at them, brainstorming how she was going to get her precious flower back, as she watched them rush back to the castle.

Once back, they gave the flower to a young nurse who plucks the petals and turns the flower into tea. Within minutes the tea is ready and is rushed up to the King and Queens bedroom.

Once there, all the maids/nurses/guards watched as the King helped the drink the tea. Right away you could see a difference in her face, and within twenty minutes the baby, a beautiful princess was born!

Her name, was Asami. With eyes as green as the grass on a beautiful summer day! Hair as black as the midnight sky! With assorted green highlights..

A celebration was held! A portrait of the royal family was designed on one of the largest walls in the kingdom. One week after the princesses birth, just a few moments before sunset, the King and Queen launched a single lantern into the sky. So beautiful and elegant.

After a grand farwell, everyone left for bed. But that night, just before midnight, Toph snuck into the nursery ajoining the royal bedroom, from the balcony door which was accidentely left unlocked.

She walked up to the crib, and as she began to sing, she revealed a pair of scissers.

"Flower, gleam and glow," Asami's hair begins to light up as the flower had,

"Let your power shine," Toph's gray hairs begin to dissapear as she leans into cut off a chunk of hair for herself.

"Make the clock rever-" When she cut Asami's hair, it stoped glowing, any green ing that chunk of hair vanished. Toph begins to panic as she feels herself age again. In a moment of weakness, she grabbed the baby, dropping the scissers and knocking over a vase.

When she reached the edge of the balcony, she looked back, as if having second thoughts, but when she saw the King and Queen rush out of bed and into the nursery, she jumped and ran as fast as she could to the one place she knew she and the baby would be safe.

When the King and Queen saw a dark figure jump from the balcony, they ran to the princesses crib, only to find some dark hair and a pair of scissers.

They collapsed in eachothers arms, the Queen sobbing and the King barking orders to his guards while trying to hold back tears. But it was no use. They searched EVERYWHERE, but no one could find the long awaited princess.

In a tower Toph had been living in, she brushes the now five-year-old princesses glowing hair, listening the her sing their special song, and feeling younger with every stroke. When Asami finished, Toph breathed a sigh of relief. She had found her new flower, and she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Mommy, why can't I go outside?" Asami asks. "The outside world is a dangerous place. I don't want you to get hurt." Toph said. "Yes Mommy." Asami answered.

But that night, she snuck downstairs and opened a window to watch the magical floating lights that always took flight on her birthday. Knowing that they were meant for her. And they were. Every year the kingdom launch thousands of lanterns, in hope their lost princess, would come home.

* * *

**So! What do you think of the first chapter! I think I'm going to update once a week if I can.. **

**Please review! No Flames please... I just want to see how many I can get in a week.. 3**


	2. Just another day

**Please review everyone!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..:(**

* * *

Asami tosses and turns in bed as she's sleeping.

_She's running. Not sure what from, or where too, but she has to get away. As she look's back, she see's this older looking creature chasing her and throwing rocks at her. It was shouting "Come back, my sweet flower!" _

_Turning her head back to what's in front of her, she see's a happy family, a mom, dad, and baby girl, painted on a wall. _

_All of the sudden she's pulled to the side when something grab's her arm. tripping over her hair, she turns to see who pulled her, but all she see's is the word "ROYAL" written in the sky with fire, surrounded by a black as dark as the midnight sky, but only with no stars. Suddenly, Asami is falling._

Asami sits straight up in bed. Breathing heavily and clutching the bed sheets. when she looks around and see's she's in her room, the same place she's been for as long as she can remember, she breathes a sigh of relief and smiles as her pet Fire Ferret Pabu ran up and touched nose's with her.

"It's okay Pabu. It was just a dream." Pabu turns his head to the side as Asami lie's back down and brushes the hair out of her face, and tells Pabu about her strange dream.

When she looks over at Pabu, she jumps out of bed, realizing she's wasted enought time already. She changes into a simple dark green dress before tackling the planned goals for the day,

Starting on her chores she began with sweeping, then moved on to polishing and waxing. Did what little laundry, seeing it was only she and her mom who lived int the tower. Mopped up and spills and messes there were, shining up as she went along.

Giving the room one last sweep, Asami look's around the room and give's Pabu a very satisfied nod, only to look at the clock and realizing that only 15 minutes had gone by. She groaned at the idea at having hours of free time until her mom got back.

So she went to the book shelf, and picked up the only three books she had. They were all from the same series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. To be honest she never really got tired of the had nothing to do anyways..

Once she finished them, she finger painted a little bit. She practiced on her guitar a little bit. Worked on a sweater she was knitting for her mother. Then she made Pabu and herself some lunch of bacon and eggs, a favorite of them both.

As they ate Asami looked out the small window next to the table and sighed. "There has to be more to life than this.." She mumbled to herself.

After lunch she pulled out a 1,000 piece jigsaw puzzle of a flower. once she finished the well used puzzle, she played a game of darts, saying "What the heck?" to no one in paticular.

Once she beat the game, five times, she looked to Pabu for idea's, but he wasn't at her side as usual. When she finally found him, he was nosing around in the suger. So Asami got the idea to make cookies.

When they were finished, she admired her work as they cooled. The cookies where in all different shapes and sizes. While she waited for the cookie's to cool down, Asami made a paper mache mask, which scared Pabu into a corner.

Asami finally coaxed him out with a cookie, and after she and Pabu had eaten half of them, she put the other half away for her mother. and made a pie, or three. While those cooled she decided to dance a little ballet, trying to remember all the moves her mom had taught her, only resulting in tangling her self up in her own hair.

When the pies had cooled, she and Pabu each had a slice while they they played a game of chess, which Asami won. After that she attempted pottery, resulting in a very nice vase!

Asami had always wanted to try ventriloquy, which wasn't as fun as she thought it would be. When a cloud had passed in front of the sun, Asami got the idea to make a few candles, or twenty. When she attempted in makiing Honey scented candles, Pabu got covered in honey. So that stopped.

After Asami gave Pabu a bath, she drew a picture of him all clean and prettied up. After sitting down for so long Asami did some stretching, discovering that she ws finally able to do the splits! Upon that victory, she decided she would tackle the challenge of making a dress.

After picking a Lovely Lanvander, she went to work right away. When it was finally finished, Asami tried it on. Running over to her full length mirror, she noticed how nice the purple went with her green highlights.

Leaving the dress on, she decided to reread the books again, finishing them within an hour. After doodling on the walls for a litle bit, she walked back over to the mirror. Noticing how tangled her hair looked, Asami ran and got her hair brush and began brushing her hair.

After she finished taming her 72-foot loong mane, her mom still wasn't home. Completely bored out of her mind, she walked over to the window which had the best view. Taking note of the beautiful landscape that surronded the tower.

Right out side there is a beautiful little field, with wild flowers and and small animals that ran around and played in the grass. Look to the left and you'll see a cute little pond, where you can watch birds bathe and fish jump in and out of the water. to the right you'll see a little path made in the grass leading all the way to a cave on the other side of the field. Would you be standing out side, you would see that the tower is surrounded but huge rocky hills. None of them that much taller, but the only thing you could see above them would be the sky.

Kay, now back to the story.

Asami let the refreshing spring breeze blow her hair in her face as she let her mind wander. Suddenly she stood straight up. "I'm going to be eighteen!" Asami announced. "That means i'll be an adult. Gosh I feel old." Asami laughed to herself, and started dancing around the room. "Maybe since i'll be an adult, Mother will let my go see the lights!" Asami giggled to herself.

"Assaamii!" Asami stopped abruptly and stood there, listening. "Let down your haaiaah!" Asami rushed to the window. Mother was home! 'Coming Mother!"

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have some bad news, I have decided to give up the internet for lent, So that means I wont be here until Easter. But that also means i'll have a butt load of new chapters! Now in this one, I tried to use the whole song.. BTW there wont really be any singing except the the one that activates the flower power. See you all in a month and a half!**


	3. Mother comes home!

**Yo! Who missed me? As you may remember I gave up the internet for lent and I made it! With some new chapters and a new story I want to try out on you guys. Here's this one!**

**Disclaimer" I do not own avatar. *tearface***

* * *

Asami ran to the window. When she looked out she found her mother waiting there at the bottom of the tower. "Coming Mother!" She called. Asami stepped out onto the extended window sill and wrapped some of her hair around a special hook sticking out from above the window.

Gathering the rest of her hair in her arms, she threw it all out the tower window with one powerful throw. Leaning out the window Asami watched as her hair flows down through the air, reaching Toph in a few moments.

Upon reaching the bottom, Toph grabs the hair and twists it with a single flick of the wrist. After twisted, Toph steps on to it like a stirrup and waves to her daughter from below.

Recieving the signal, Asami steps out from the window and pulls on her hair to hoist her mother up to the top of the tower. When Toph stepped onto the window sill , she unhooked the hair and stepped down from the entryway she just came from.

"Hello Darling!" Toph chirped. "Hello Mother.." Asami replied, slowly catching her breath. Toph set down her basket and walked over to her daughter to give her a hug.

"How you do that everyday i'll never know! It must be exhausting!" Toph said, gesturing to the window in which she entered. Asami accepts the hug. "Oh, it's nothing!' She said as she lets go of her mom. "Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Toph says in a cherry voice as she taps Asami on the nose.

"Is that a new dress dear?" Toph asked as she walked over to the mirror, playing with her hair a bit. Asami followed her. "Yes! Yes it is! I made it today, It was actually pretty easy. And you'll never guess what else I did! I was stretching and I-" "Uhuh. Asami, do you know what I see?" Toph cut in.

"I see a beautiful, powerful young woman." Toph said warmly, squeezing her daughters shoulders. Asami stood up a little straighter. "Oh look you're here too!" Toph laughed and leaned in a little closer. Asami's shoulders dropped.

"Anyway's, Mom? There's something important tomorrow going on an-" Asami's face dropped as she was cut off again. "Asami, Mother's felling a bit run down. Would you sing to me dear? Then we'll talk." Toph asked softly. Asami picked her head up and smiled, a plan forming in her head. " Oh, Yes! Mother."

Asami ran across the room and got a chair for her mom, her long hair dragging on the floor. Running to the other side of the large first level, she grabbed a stool for herself to sit on. Putting the stool down in front of the chair, she pushed her Tophs shoulders down as to sit down quicker. Running again, she grabbed a hairbrush for her mom to brush her hair with.

Handing her the brush, she quickly grabbed a bunch of her hair and and put it in Toph's lap. As she began singing, Toph struggled to keep up.

"Flowergleamandglow. Letyourpowershine. Maketheclockreverse. Bringbackwhatoncewasmine. Healwhathasbeenhurt. Changethefacedesign. Savewhathasbeenlost. Bringbackwhatoncewasmine."

Right at the end Toph managed to get a little blast of youth before Asami stopped singing. "Asami!" Not listening, Asami jumped and leaned on the arm of her mother's chair.

"Okay so mom I was trying to tell you somthing really important is tomorrow but you werent quite listening so im just going to tell you. It's my birthday!" Asami said excitedly while hugging her mom's arm.

Sitting back touching her hand to her chin as if she's think, Toph smiled. "No, no, no. I destinctly remember. Your birthday was last year!" She said looking over to her daughter.

Asami laughed. "Well that's the thing about birthdays. There, kinda an anual thing! Ugh, Mom, what I REALLY want for this birthday. Actually, what i've wanted for quite a few birthdays.." Asami said, getting quieter towards the end.

"Asami. Stop with the mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling. Blah, Blah, Blah. Blah, Blah. It's very annoying! I'm just kidding! You're adorable!" Toph laughed as she got up and went to empty her basket.

_No! _Asami thought. _So close! _"Ugh! I want to see the floating lights!" Asami blurted out. Toph froze, Momentarily caught off gaurd. "Um, What? Oh! You mean the stars!

Asami climbed up on to a table and pulled on some rope, opening a skylight, and revealing a vast chart of stars painted on the ceiling. "I've charted stars, and their always constant. But these appear on my birthday. Only, my birthday. I can't help but feel that there meant, for me. You could take my couldn't you?"

Toph sighed and let her shoulders fall. "You want to go outside? Oh, why Asami? Look at you as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling, just a sprout."

Asami sat back down on her stool Toph was beginning her "Mother Know's Best" Lecture. "You know why we stay up in this tower!" "Yes. Mom. I know but..." "That's right! To keep you safe and sound dear!" Toph had started hugging her but went on to peting her daughter's long green and black hair.

Toph ran halfway up the stairs. "Guess I always knew this day was coming." She bumped her hip on the support beam she was leaning on and a window above closed. "Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!' Toph fluttered to the other side of the room and drew a curtain. She continued walking around and shutting out the out side light,]

"Soon! But not yet!" Asami stood up. "But..." "Trust me, pet. Mothaaahh! Knows, best!" Asami signed an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. _There's no stopping her now. _She thought.

**A/N For the rest of the song/lecture if I don't describe whats going on, just imagine the movie with Avatar face, as that is what I do. **

"Mother knows best. Listen to your mother! It's a scary world out there."

"Mother knows best! One way or another, somthing will go wrong. I swear!"

"Ruffians! Thugs! Poision Ivy, Quick Sand! Cannibals and Snakes! The Plage!" Toph Continued. "No!" Asami screamed. "Yes!" Toph answered and continued before Asami could say anything else.

'Also Large Bugs! Men with pointy teeth, and, Stop! No more! You'll just upset me!"

"Mother's right here! Mother will protect you! Darling here's what I suggest!"

"Skip the drama! Stay with Mama. Mothaahh! Know's, best!"

"Go ahead! Get trampled by a Komodo-Rhino! Go ahead! Get mugged and left for dead!"

"Me, i'm just your mother. What do I know? I only Bathed and changed and nursed you!"

"Go ahead and leave me! I deserve it! Let me die alone here! Be my guest! When it's to late, you'll see. Just wait! Mother, Knows Best!"

At this point the room had gone completly dark and Asami couldn't see a thing. She walked around with a match and was lighting the candles she had made earlier. Toph following behind and extinguishing each one.

"Mother knows best! Take it from your Mumsy. On your own, you wont survive."

"Sloppy, underdressed. Immature, clumbsy. Please, They'll eat you up alive!"

"Gullible, naive! Positively grubby. Ditsy and a bit, well, hmm, vague! Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby. I'm just saying, cuz I wuve you!"

"Mother understands! Mother's here to help you. All I have is one request!"

Asami realized that all the candles have gone out and searched urgently for her mom. All the sudden she found her in a single spotlight with her arms open. Asami ran to her and hugged her tightly. When she look to see her mothers face, Toph held a grave look.

"Don't ever ask to leave the tower, again." Asami hung her head. "Yes, Mother." Toph Sighed. "oh, I love you very much dear." Toph said, Bringing her daughter in closer. "I love you more." Asami Snuggled closer to her mom. "I love you most." Toph kissed Asami's forehead.

"Don't forget it! You'll regret it! Mothaaahh! Knows, best!" Toph let Asami's long, colorful hair run through her her hands as she ran backwards. After opening all the windows, Toph said that she had a few more errands to run and grabed her cape and basket.

"Ta Ta, Darling!" She shouted to Asami as she slid down her daughters hair to the ground. Asami waved to her mother as she walked down the well daily walked path in the grass to the cave. Asami leand on the window sill of the window her mother had exited from.

She let her hair hang out the window and and flow in the cool spring breeze. Thinking of possible ways she could go see the lights.


	4. New Character

**A/N **

**Hey! Sorry for the LONG Wait for those who read this! I've been pushing myself to continue with my other story currently in progress.. Please check that one out! Anyways! So... I want y'all to review.. I get so lonely.. JK! But still.. Chapter three! **

* * *

Kuzon slid down the side of a high castle roof and landed on a lower one. Quickly followed by the Shady Brothers, Shin and Shawn. They ran until they came to a skylight near the edge.

While Shin was pulling some rope out of his satchel and Shawn was opening the skylight, Kuzon wandered to the edge of the roof, distracted by the amazing view of the kingdom. "Kuzon!" Whisper-yelled Shawn.

Ignoring the sound of his name, Kuzon took a deep breath. "Wow. A guy could get used to a view like this." "Kuzon, come on!" Said the identical brothers, identically. Kuzon held up a his index finger. "Wait. Yup, I'm used to it. Guy, I want a castle."

Shin walked up behind kuzon as he said "We do this job, you can buy your own castle." He grabbed the back of Kuzon's collar and dragged him back towards the skylight. Placing him next to it, Shin raised his arms while Shawn tied the rope around his waist and handed him the satchel.

Next thing Kuzon knows is he's slowly being lowered through the skylight in to a very large room, with many guards, satchel in hand and executing a very nice spy pose, on his way to steal the kingdoms most prized possession - The Lost Princess's Tiara.

He watches the guards carefully as they stand with their backs to the tiara, protecting it from prying eyes and thieves' that might want to sell it. He reaches for the tiara as he feels himself stop in midair next to it.

As he grabbed the tiara and put it carefully in the satchel, the guard that happened to be the closest to the pedestal that used to hold the tiara sneezed. Kuzon placed his elbow on the pillow and propped his head up with his hand.

"Hay fever?" he asked the poor guard. "Yeah." He said with a sniffle, halfway turning to Kuzon. After turning back to face the huge door that leads to a fairly large hallway, he realizes what just happened. "Hey! Wait!" He calls after Kuzon only to find him climbing out of the skylight.

As quickly as they came, The Shady Brothers and Kuzon slide down the rest of the roofs and ran through the town that surrounded the castle.

Running towards the mainland, **(BTW, the castle and town is on an island joined to the mainland by a stone bridge) **Kuzon turned to look behind him and laughed to himself. "Oh! All the thing's we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!" He shouted to his partners in crime.

Upon reaching the mainland, they headed straight to the forest to hide. After running for several minutes, the group stopped in a small clearing to catch their breath. Looking at the tree he was leaning on, Kuzon saw a wanted poster of himself pinned to it and ripped it off the tree.

"Oh No! No No No No! This isn't good!" He turned the paper his face was on and revealed a very realistic caricature of himself with a comically large nose. "They just can't get my nose right!" Noticing the brothers giving him blank stares, he moved on to their wanted poster. I mean, look at you guys! You guy's look amazing!"

At the sound of horses, the three men turned to look behind Kuzon and took of running. Distracted, Kuzon stuffed his wanted poster in the satchel. Shortly after they started they came to two stone walls that came to a point. Thinking for a moment, Kuzon turned to his comrades.

"Okay, boost me up." Looking at each other then back to Kuzon, Shin was the one to speak. 'Give us the satchel first." Working up his best shocked face, Kuzon tried to act surprised at the very expected response. "I am shocked that you two don't trust me!"

This time all he got was silence. "Ouch. All right, fine." He said as he slipped the satchel over his head and tossed it to the brothers. After slinging the satchel over his shoulder, Shawn climbed up on to Shin's shoulders, reached down and grabbed Kuzon and hoisted him up on to his own shoulders.

As they all stood on each others shoulders, Kuzon stretched as far as he could and was just able to grab the edge of the stone wall. After pulling himself up atop the ground at the top of the wall, Kuzon turned at the sound of Shawns voice.

"Now help us up!" Kuzon held up the satchel and smiled. "Sorry! My hands are full." And took off. Shawn felt all around him and realized that Kuzon did really take it. "KUZON!" He yelled after him.

Kuzon was running as fast as he could, even thought The Shady Brothers were not likely to catch him for some time. He turned a corner quickly when her heard horses behind him again, but only one horse.

Jumping through a low tree Kuzon got rid of the rider. He heard the rider call behind him, "YOU GOT HIM NAGA!"

After a random jump-move-thing that Kuzon can not describe, He somehow ended up on the horse, Naga. Taking advantage of the moment, "Come on horsie! Heeyah!" He yelled at Naga, grabbing the reins. Realizing what just happened, Naga stopped very sharply and turned to glare at the new rider.

Looking between Kuzon and the satchel in his hand, Naga put two and two together and started biting for the satchel.

Holding it just out Naga's reach, Kuzon and Naga started turning circles and circles till the satchel flew our of Kuzon's hand and it landed on a small branch at the end of a tree that was growing out of an even larger stone wall.

Exchanging glances, Naga and Kuzon made a mad dash for the tree, climbing, pulling and biting at each other to get to it first. Kuzon back on Naga's back, he fell off and hung on the under side of the tree by his hands and feet.

Kuzon looked around the tree at Naga with wide eyes at what just happened. Naga narrowed her eyes at Kuzon and was attempting to stomp on his hands.

Dodging each blow, Kuzon "climbed" up the tree and when the branches got thicker he monkey's throught them and grabbed the satchel just before it fell. As Naga leaned in Kuzon let out a mighty "AHA!"

CRACK! The tree shifted downwards slightly for a moment, then fell out of the wall towards the bottom of the very deep ravine. Holding onto the tree tightly, Kuzon and Naga exchanged shocked glances and screamed (or neighed) as the turned back to their ultimate doom.

Hitting a rock jutting out from the rock wall, creating a turn of events, The tree split and Kuzon and Naga were sent in separate directions. Spiraling, Kuzon finally let go of the half tree he was holding and tumbled into the ground.

When he got up, he leaned on a nearby rock so he could catch his breath after all that yelling, only to hear Naga after him again. Kuzon straighten up and leaned on a vine-covered wall, attempting to inch out of there, finding that the vines were hiding the mouth of a cave.

Hearing louder horse sounds, Kuzon disappeared into the cave and pretty much plastered himself to the wall and holding tight to the satchel when Naga's silhouette appeared though the vines.

They way she moved like a very large dog puzzled Kuzon, but when the silhouette disappeared and the neigh's got quieter, Kuzon knew he was safe for only a short while.

Seeing a light on the other side of the cave, Kuzon walked towards the light, knowing only that it would take him farther away from the Naga.

When he exited the cave and entered into the source of light, he found a beautiful field full of wildflowers and small animals. There was a magnificent waterfall behind a tower that fed a cute little pond. _A tower?! _

_That's the perfect place to hide! _Kuzon thought to himself. Ignoring the path that led up to the tower, Kuzon ran through the field, almost stepping on a few unfortunate animals, and started climbing the tower.

**Asami POV **

She was lying on her bed, still bummed from what her mom had said the other day. When she heard strange noises outside, which were slowly getting louder. After running down the stairs, she grabbed her frying pan and Pabu and hid behind a chair close to the window the sounds were coming from.

**Kuzon POV**

After climbing for quite some time, Kuzon finally reached the top and flipped himself into the tower. Kuzon breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!" He said as he held up the satchel. "Alone at last!" The last thing Kuzon remembered was hearing a loud "Bang!" echo in his head and feeling a dull pain on the back of his head before everything went black.

**Asami POV**

Asami shrieked and hid behind a mannequin as the intruder fell forward to the floor from the blow she had just given him on the back of the head. After not hearing anything but silence for a few moments, she peeped out from her hiding spot.

Seeing the strange man had not moved Asami walked slowly to him, holding the frying pan straight out in front of her. Turning it around, Asami used the handle to flip the hair out of his face. Her own face softened when she saw he was actually pleasing to the eye.

Feeling a pull on her dress, Asami turned her head to Pabu who pointed to a picture of a man with pointy teeth that was painted on the floor, then back to the intruder. Asami turned back to him and used the handle to move his upper lip, revealing a set of perfect teeth.

Surprised, Asami let out a soft "oh." Suddenly the strange intruders eye's opened wide and revealed their beautiful Goldenness, Scaring Asami and she held the frying pan by the handle above her head, eye's shut tight, and knocked him out again.


	5. Figuring things out and birthday gifts

Two chapters in one day! Since I took so long before I'm feeling generous..

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

"Okay. I just knocked this guy out. Twice. And Mom will be home soon. Gotta think, Gotta think!" Asami mumbled to herself as she walked in circles.

Pabu had perched himself on top of the intruder, barring his teeth and making a low growling sound in case he should wake up. Suddenly Asami snapped her fingers and ran over to Pabu and quickly picked him up.

"The Closet! That'll work!" She set Pabu on the ground and started to help the unconscious man to his feet, half dragging-half carrying him to her standing closet.

When she put him in and got the doors shut, Asami turned away as she brushed her hands together and screamed in surprise as the unlatched closet doors burst open and the man fell on top of her.

When she finally rolled him off of her, Asami stood up and thought hard. When she noticed Pabu batting at her hair, as it moved on the floor when ever she shook her head at a bad idea, and imaginary lightbulb went off in her head and she began wrapping her hair around the man's waist.

After making sure he was secure, she climbed up and through the rafters of the room and after somehow suspending him from the ground, Asami swung him into the closet and slammed the doors shut!

Only to realize that she got her hair stuck in the door. Se hung her head and leaned on the closet doors. After leaning and thinking for a long time, Asami jumped up and pulled on her hair, releasing the man.

Laying face down free of Asami's hair on the floor, the man was suddenly pushed hard into the closet, only to discover his head didn't quite make it in.

On another indescribable failed attempt, the poor man ended upside-down, arms and leg wide apart and sticking out of the closet.

With the help of her trusty frying pan, she tried again standing the man up and pushing him in, this time with a chair being dragged behind her.

In one swift movement she shut the closet doors and swung the chair under the door handles, and was finally able to keep the intruder in the closet until she knew next what to do with him.

Letting go of the chair, she held her frying pan defensively with both hands as she backed away slowly, talking to herself.

"Okay, I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person, in my closet." Asami caught her reflection in the nearby mirror, noticed her body position and got a confidence boost. "I've got a person, in my closet!" She yelled and straightened her body.

Feeling over-confident, Asami swung the frying pan around her finger. "Huh, think I can't handle myself out there. Mother? Well say that to my Frying Pan! Ow..." Asami said as she swung the pan to hard, to fast and hit her temple.

Rubbing her temple, Asami noticed something sparkle behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Turning around, she found the mans satchel lying open on the floor. She put her frying Pan down and walked over to it.

When she picked it up and pulled out whatever was sparkling, she found a heavy silver circle with a bunch of jewels on one side. Confused, Asami thought for a moment, then put her arm through it. She looked over at Pabu, asking with her eye's if she got it right, but Pabu shook his head.

Thinking again, Asami brought the strange object up to her face and looked at Pabu through one of the larger jewels, only to see Pabu shake his head again.

Looking at the object in her hands, Asami turned to the mirror, looked at her reflection and studied it. She looked at her long Black and Green hair and how it shown in the little light she had. She looked at her petite figure, her youthful face, her big green eyes, and got an idea.

She looked at the object again, this time lifting it up and placing it on her head, jewels in the front. Shocked at the way it fit her head perfectly, she did not notice Pabu smile as she got it right.

"AASSAAAMIII! LET DOWN YOUR HAAIAAH!" Startled, she turned quickly, letting the tiara fall off her head. As she heard it clang on the floor, she picked it up, put it in the satchel and stuffed in a nearby vase.

"Asami? I'm not getting any younger down here!' Asami heard her mother call. Stumbling as she gathered all her hair together and ran to the window with the special hook. "Coming mother!" She called as she hung her hair on the hook and threw the rest off her 72-foot-long mane out the window.

She leaned out the window and watched for the thumbs up to begin pulling Toph to the top of the tower.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Toph called as she rose higher and higher. Asami smiled as she pulled harder on her hair. "Uh, I do too!" She called back in a sing-song voice. "I'll be mine's bigger!" Toph called a little less loudly for she was nearing the top. Asami rolled her eye's and mumbled to herself. ' I seriously doubt it!"

Within moments Toph reached the entrance of the tower. She sat down on the extended window sill and turned to Asami with an excited look on her face.

"I got cabbages!" She announced as she climbed into the room. "I'm going to make your favorite soup! Surprise!" Toph spread her arms out wide as to add excitement to the news. Then she walked over and gave her daughter a hug. Asami returned the hug and giggled nervously to herself.

Toph then released her daughter and got to work emptying her basket she had full of goods.

"Right. So mom, you wont believe in a million years what I did today!" Asami said excitedly. Toph just went on, humming about as she went. "Mother?" Asami half laughed, trying to get her moms attention.

"I've been thinking about what you said the other day, about leaving the tower?" Asami took two small steps backwards towards the chair that was keep the closet doors closed.

Toph looked up in thought. 'Hmm? Oh! You mean going to see the stars." She said in remembrance.

"Floating lights. And I'm leading up to that." Asami took two steps closer. "Really? Because I thought we ended this yesterday." Toph said a little more firm and continuing with her work.

Asami took a few more steps and started reaching for the chair. "Well, that's sorta what I want to talk to you about. See you think I can't handle my self out there." Toph laughed and turned to face Asami.

"Oh, think? Sweetheart, I know you can't handle yourself out there." She said to her daughter. Asami inched closer to the chair. "But mom! If you just look at what I have to show you!" She tried to argue. Toph then had a stern look on her face.

"Asami, we're done talking about this." But Asami wasn't about to back down. "Mom, if you-" "Asami. Stop." Toph cut in, hoping to end the discussion. "Just listen!" Asami kept trying. "That's Enough!" Toph raised her voice slightly. "Please!" Asami begged, unfortunately for her, she had pushed it to far. For the next thing she knew Toph had full-blown yelled at her.

"YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!" Toph screamed at her. Taking a good look at her daughter, Toph notice the shocked look on her face, eye's wide as saucers, lip puckered out.

This is the first time Toph has ever yelled at Asami and she was apparently taking it hard. Any grip Asami had on the chair in front of the closet was gone.

Toph slumped into the chair next to her and held her head in her hand. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy." She complained to herself. Asami walked and stood over by a painting she had done of herself going to see the floating lights.

Arms folded in front of her body, Asami began thinking of a way to end the conversation without any tears. On a stroke of brilliance, her mind went back to her thirteenth birthday, when her mom came back from a trip with a gift she had enjoyed very much.

"Mom? I thought of something different I would like for my birthday." She said cautiously. Toph answered without looking up. "Well, what is it?" Asami took a step closer to her mom. "Paint. The kind made from the white shells you once brought me." Toph brought her head up, a tired look was in her eyes.

"But that is a very long trip Asami. Almost three days time." Asami looked away. "I just thought it was a better idea than the" Asami looked back at her mom, eye's no longer hiding their annoyance. "Stars."

After thinking for a moment, Toph gave in. Letting out a sigh, she got up and walked over to her daughter. She pulled her in and held her close, for it would be a few days before she saw her again.

Then they both sat down and Toph got a quick youth fill up. Shortly after Asami got up and started preparing a basket of food for her mother's trip while Toph got her cape.

"Now I'll be back in three days time." Toph reminded Asami. Before she left, Toph gave her daughter one last hug. "I love you, so much Asami." She said as she squeezed her daughter tight.

Asami snuggled closer. "I love you more." She said. Toph kissed her forehead. "I love you most." Then Asami gathered her hair and set it up so her mother could leave safely.

After watching her mother walking into the cave, Asami turned back to her room and thought of what to do with the strange man.


	6. Here is my deal

Hi! I'm sooo sorry this took so long! But it's finally here! The last half of this chapter is actually word for word from the movie because I got stuck and forgot what they said.. Oh well! Please review! I have a feeling Reviews will help me write faster!

* * *

Kuzon POV

"Ugh!" I woke up with a start and looked around frantically. "Where am I?! Is this, hair?" I looked down at the bond that was holding me to the chair I was sitting in. _Since when was I in a chair? _Looking around some more I realized that the hair continued into the shadows.

"Struggling, uh, struggling is pointless..."

A voice called out. I looked to where the voice came from and watched someone jump down from somewhere, but not quite in the light.

"I know why your here and, I'm not afraid of you!"

I watched the figure walk slowly into the sunlight. A young girl with a frying pan for defence. _She looks very mad.. _Was the first thing I thought of.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" She asked inquisitively.

"Aha." _Really? That's all you can say? _

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" She asked a little more sternly.

I cleared my throat, deciding to choose my word carefully. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to fond you. But may I just say..." _Okay, this is better. _I thought to myself as I began explaining myself.

"Hi!" I said, displaying my pearly white teeth perfectly. Left her speechless! "How you doin'? Name's Kuzon. Maybe you've heard of me? I've been known to st-" _Wait a minute! _"Where? Where is my satchel?" I said as I look around frantically, again.

The girl crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "I've hidden it! Somewhere you'll never find it!" I looked around a little closer. "It's in that pot isn't it?" I said gesturing to the right.

I turned back to face her only for everything to turn back. I awoke to a funny feeling in my ear.I snapped my eyes open when I realized what that feeling was. I turned to see a squirrel on my shoulder.

"Ah! Would you stop that?" I looked up at the girl with an irritated look on my face.

"Now it's hidden, where you'll never find it!" She said smugly.

I sighed loudly. "Look, girlie" "Asami."

I looked her straight in the eye and raised my eyebrow. The girl - Asami - rolled her eyes. "So! What do you want to do with my hair? To cut it?" "What?" _Gosh this chick is crazy! _"Sell it?"

I huffed a big sigh. "No! The only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it! Literally!"

"Yi. Wait. You don't, want my hair?" She seems very perplexed.

'Why on earth would I want your hair?" I asked a little loudly. "Look, I was being chased, I saw your tower, I climbed it, end of story."

"You're.. telling the truth? _Wow. She seems really confused. _"Yes!" Then suddenly Asami turned around and started talking to her squirrel.

After a few moments hearing nothing but hushed tones, she turns around with a determined look in her eye. She began walking casually, swinging her frying pan. "Okay, Kuzon, I am prepared to offer you a deal" "Deal?" _Is this chick for real? _

"Look this way!" She said as she pulled on her hair to turn me, but I turned to far and fell over.

"Do you know what these are?" She said drawing back a curtain. I look up to see her pointing to a painting of a bunch of glowing lanterns. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I asked.

"lanterns. I knew they weren't stars." She mumbled to herself. "Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns." _What are you getting at? _"You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

_Ah. I see. _"Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't 'simpatico' at the moment. So I wont be taking you anywhere." I heard her squirrel growl. next thing I know I'm being brought back up sitting position. She continued her stroll around the room.

"something brought you here. Call it what you will. Fate, destiny..." "A horse." _Seriously. _"So I have made the decision to trust you. "A, horrible decision. Really." "But trust me when tell you this."

Suddenly she got very stern and pulled my closer till we were inches apart.

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." _Wow. Deep. _"Hmm-mm. Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll get my satchel back?"

"I promise." She said keeping a straight face. "And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise." I raise an eyebrow. "Ever."

_Gotta think..._ "All right, listen, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smolder'." I lower my head to collect myself, then I raise my head and try to flirt my way out of this. No such luck. Straight faces all the way.

"This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen... Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns!" I say rolling my eyes.

Asami's eyes light up and she jumps up and down a little. "Really?! Oops." She says when she realizes she dropped my. I can only muster out one thing.

"You broke my smolder."


End file.
